The Hero's Ball
by mattyyttam
Summary: The Titans get invited to a ball! Will Beast Boy find the courage to ask Raven to the ball, or will someone else beat him to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright**,** this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. ;p The pairings are Beast Boy and Raven, Starfire and Robin, and Cyborg and Bumblebee. Keep in mind this is a bbrae story, so there won't be a lot of RobStar or CyBee. Also, let me just state there ages here so it doesnt take up an entire chapter: Starfire-18 Robin-18 Beast Boy-17 Raven-18 Cyborg-19 Ok, on with the story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Yet. *evil laugh* Just kidding... *sigh***

Chapter One.

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and 5 teens were currently at the park, attempting to make the most of it. "We haven't had any real crime in months, I wonder why?" Robin asked, as he accepted a burger from Cyborg. "Dude, most of the villians gave up. We kicked there butts so many times they finally got the point." Beast Boy answered, taking his own veggie burger, ignoring Cyborg's disgust with his "fake meat."

"He's right. Now all we have to deal with are petty criminals, and they aren't any trouble at all. Its kind of nice, having a break from it all." Raven added, not looking up from her book. "I guess your right.. It just seems... strange." Robin was always over thinking things. His girlfriend came over and kissed his cheek. "Do not over think, it is nice to not have to fight all the time." Starfire always eased the boy wonders nerves. He smiled at her, "Yeah you're right, Star. We should go pick up our mail. Are you guys ready to leave yet?"

The rest of the titans agreed, and got ready to leave.

*back at the tower*

Raven grabbed her large stack of mail from Robin, and headed to her room. Things had changed in the past couple of years. Raven had gotten much better control of her emotions, and could show a little more emotion than before. Robin was a little less of an obsessive, control freak. Cyborg hadn't really changed much. Beast Boy wasn't nearly as annoying, and his jokes had even gotten better. He also gained a lot of muscle, gotten taller, and changed his uniform a little bit. They had all adjusted there uniforms, except for Cyborg of course. Raven thought secretly that Beast Boy was significantly more attractive than he used to be, but she would never admit it. Raven had gotten a lot closer to the young changeling. They didn't fight nearly as much, and she even let him into her room on occasion, when he felt like meditating with her. That was another thing about Beast Boy, he was calmer than he used to be. One day, he randomly asked Raven to teach him how to meditate, and now it was a sort of ritual for them to meditate together at least twice a week. Raven brought her attention back to her stack of mail. She always got quite a bit of fan mail, and had her share of creepy fans. Not nearly as many as poor Starfire, thank Azar. Robin was always having to explain certain things to the Tameranian, who was still as innocent as ever. This always made for a very entertaining conversation. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. '_Probably Beast Boy, wanting to meditate.'_ She opened the door, and let him in. They didn't speak whenever they meditated together.

An hour into their deep meditation, Robin knocked on the door, "Hey can you guys come out? I need to talk to everyone." After being thrown out of there meditation, two grumpy teens opened the door, and Robin shrank. "Hehe, did I innterupt your meditation? Sorry bout that..."

"Ok Titans, the mayor is throwing a ball, for all the titans, East, Honorary, us, and some other super heros too. You need a date, and formal wear. The ball is in a week, on Saturday night, dinner starts at 5, and it all ends at 1am." Robin said, once all the Titans had gathered around the sofa.

"Oh how delightful!"

"Wait a ball?"

"We have to wear tuxedos?"

"I have to wear a dress..."

"Do we need to have date?"

Robin held up his hand, "Yes, a ball. You have to wear a tuxedo, You have to wear a dress, and although you don't necessarily need a date, it'd be better to have one."

"We must venture to the mall of shopping at once!"

"Well... we might want to wait for everyone to find a date, so they can match there date." Robin suggested. "You agree right. You will be my date, of course. Right, Robin?" Star said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Uh, yeah, of course. So that just leaves you three."

Raven groaned. This should be... interesting.

"I'm gonna call Bumblebee." Cyborg said, leaving the room.

Star and Robin left the room as well, to do who knows what. This left Beast Boy and Raven, and an awfully awkward silence.

**Ok so this is it, its a pretty short chapter, but its just a sort of... introductory chapter. Thanks for reading! Review please. **


	2. Unexpected

**Thank you to the one person who reviewed! You are fabulous gurrrl (^-^)z If you feel it's weird that Raven and BB are closer don't forget that they are older, and more mature. (: Ok on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, gosh don't rub it in. **

Chapter 2.

Raven and Beast Boy sat on the sofa awkwardly for a few moments, until Raven decided to pull out a book to make things a little more normal. Beast Boy kept glancing at her, as if he had something to say, but instead flipped through the channels, to occupy himself.

"Something wrong?" The empath asked him, taking notice of his strange behavior and feeling his nervous emotions. "Oh, um. No-Nothing. Hehe."

"If you insist." Raven replied, not wanting to bug him about it. Beast Boy glanced at her once more and asked, "doyoutogototheballwithme?" Raven looked at him, not entirely sure what he had asked spoke so fast, "Try again, a little slower. I don't quite understand what you asked." Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Do you wanna go to the ball with me? You know, since we have to have dates? It was just an idea, I mean as friends of course but you don't have to you probably want to go with someone el-" "Beast Boy you're rambling. Yeah, I'll go with you." Raven said, interrupting his nervous ramble. Beast Boy sighed, "That's a relief. Um, do you know what color you want to wear or whatever?" Raven thought, "Midnight blue," she settled on. Beast Boy nodded, and left the room with loud "Sweet!" Raven blushed, and pulled her book out again.

*switching to Cyborgs point of view*

"Hey Bee, you know that ball we got invited to?" Cyborg spoke into the phone, nervously.

"Sparky! What's up? Yeah, we just got our invitation, what about it?"

Here goes nothing, Cyborg thought. "Wanna go with me?"

He couldn't see it, but over in the Titans East Tower, Bumble Bee silently cheered. "YEAH! I mean- sure thing." Cyborg smiled at her excitement.

"See ya then."

"Sparky wait! I'm wearing yellow, you gotta match me."

Cyborg agreed, and hung up. Suddenly, a certain green changeling burst into the room. "Cyborg you're not gonna believe it!" The little grass stain looked pretty excited, "You decided to stop eating that nasty tofu junk?"

"What? Of course not! Guess who I'm going to the ball with!"

Cyborg couldn't believe it, he didn't think the boy had it in him. "You found a date that fast? Whose that lucky lady?"

"Raven!"

To say Cyborg was shocked was an understatement. "OUR Raven? No way! How'd you get her to agree to that?" He knew the two were a lot closer, but Raven was still, well Raven.

"I don't know I just asked her and she said yes!" Cyborg knew his little green friend had always had a soft spot for the dark empath.

"That's great, man! Good job!" He was genuinely happy for his friend.

*Back to Raven's POV*

Raven was in her room, wondering why she was so... giddy. There was a knock at her door. "Friend Raven! How are you? May I come in?" Raven smiled at Starfire, the only other person allowed in her room, other than Beast Boy when they meditated. "You look very joyous my friend! Has something happened?" Star noticed the smallest things.

"Um, I got a date to the ball?" She said, monotonously, like it wasn't a big deal. "GLORIOUS! With whom?" Star shouted.

"Beast Boy." She said, again like it didn't mean a thing. Star raised her eyebrows in surprise, "That is wonderful!"

"So have you decide what color you're going to wear?" Raven asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from Beast Boy.

It was successful. "I believe I am going to wear black." Starfire said excitedly. Raven was a little surprised, she thought Star would go for more... Bright colors. "Really?"

"Yes, but do not worry, I am going to wear red accessories, it will not be all black!" Star said, excitedly, "Have you decided what colors you shall wear?"

"Midnight blue." She replied, dully.

"i am sure you will look lovely!" Star said happily. "May I do your hair and make up on the day of the ball?" Star said, staring at Ravens long hair. (It's like how it is in The End)

Raven sighed, "Sure." I hope I don't regret this, she thought.

"yay! I must go prepare for my date with Robin, so goodbye friend Raven!"

"Hey Rae, wanna get some pizza with Cy, since Star and Robin are leaving for their date?" Raven jumped at Beast Boys voice, "Sure." She said, composing herself.

When everyone got home, Robin stated that they would go shopping the next day, since they all had dates. Starfire had told him about Raven and Beast Boy during there date. Robin didn't say anything about it, but he smiled at the two, causing Raven to blush, happy that her hood was up.

"Friend Raven and I will meet you guys back at 3!" Star said, once they had reached the mall, pulling Raven towards once of the many shops.

"We must find the perfect dress!"

After an hour of trying on dress after dress, they both finally found a dress. Raven and Starfire simultaneously walked out of there dressing rooms to get the others opinion, and gasped at what they saw. Raven was wearing a midnight blue dress, that sparkled like the night sky, it had a corset top, and tulle skirt, ending at her mid-thigh, and it was gorgeous.

Starfire wore a strapless black dress, the underneath of which was a dark red, and it black lace over the top, and it also ended at her mid-thigh.

Both girl picked the dresses because they were unexpected. Nobody expected Starfire to wear dark colors and no one would ever imagine Raven in a short glittering dress with a corset top.

"You look amazing!" They both said, simultaneously. They laughed.

"All we need now is shoes right?" Raven asked, hoping the shopping would be over soon.

"we also need make up and accessories!" Star said, as if it was obviously.

Raven got a pair of dark blue pumps, and Starfire a pair of red pumps. They got there accessories and a bunch of make up, and a curling wand, and met back with the boys.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Raven thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Ball

**Yay I got more reviews! I never realized how exciting it is :D Glad you guys like my story so far! :D I really didn't think anyone would like :o but this is cool!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly how many times do I have to tell you I don't own the Teen Titans. *sobs***

Chapter 3.

Beast Boy paced around his room, trying not to freak out. 'RAVEN is my date. Do I say date? Would that make he uncomfortable?! Agh! I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TIE THIS TIE.'

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg ran into the room, thinking Beast Boy was in trouble, only to find the poor boy tangled up in his tie.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Cyborg laughed, and fixed his tie within 5 minutes. He was wearing a regular black suit, with a black dress shirt, instead of white, and a dark blue tie. He left his hair alone, it looked very nice, It was a little longer than he usually kept it, and his bangs hung loosely above his eyes. He left with Cyborg to wait for the girls with Robin.

"What's taking them so long?!"

"We're gonna be late if we don't leave within the next 10 minutes!"

"Seriously they gotta hurry!"

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Cyborg jumped up, "That's probably Bee!" and returned momentarily with Bumble Bee, who looked stunning in a strapless yellow floor length dress.

Just then Starfire and Raven stepped out, and Robin and Beast Boy almost forgot to breathe. Raven's hair was in loose wavy curls, and she wore red lipstick, and winged eyeliner, giving her a classic, timeless look. Her dress was already enough to make Beast Boys jaw hit the floor, you can only imagine his face now.

Starfire had her hair in pin curls, and sported a smoky eye, and dark red lipstick. Robin stared in shock at the girl.

Cyborg and Bee laughed at them, while admiring Star and Ravens transformation.

Raven blushed while Beast Boy stared, noting that he looked very handsome.

They left in the t car, and made the long drive to the ball. They arrived at a beautiful ballroom, almost two hours later, where they were led to a dining area. They said hello to some fellow titans, and other heros that were invited. Even the PowerPuff Girls were there, with some boys that kind of looked like them.

Everyone sat down to a huge feast and were told to eat, mingle, and when they were finished, to head to the ballroom and dance there hearts out. They feast seemed to have everything you could think of, for it was meant to hold all the heros favorites. There was even herbal tea and tofu! After about 45 minutes, most people started heading to the ballroom. Raven was on her 5th cup of tea, and was very obviously stalling. She didn't know how to dance, and really didn't feel like making a fool of herself. Beast Boy saw right through her, and smirked, he waited for her to finish her tea, and asked, "So.. Wanna go dance?"

Raven panicked. Should she just tell him she couldn't dance? What if he laughed at her? Well, it's now or never. "I don't really know how to dance..." Beast Boy smiled, much to her surprise, "Well I do. I'll teach you. C'mon." He said, in a much softer voice than she was used toc, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ballroom.

The song was a slow one, and Beast Boy showed her where to put her hands, and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing Raven to blush, (this was happening way to often to the poor empath) and causing a stoplight to explode in the distance. "Just follow my lead." He whispered into her ear. Eventually, Raven got the hang of it, and at some point she subconsciously put her head on his shoulder.

Couples all around them stopped to smile at the couple, they were proud of Beast Boy for pulling Raven out of her shell, and proud of Raven for letting him.

When the ball ended, Raven was surprisingly sad. Even if it was 2am, she didn't want leave. It was fun... but on the other hand, she was exhausted. She also needed to sort out her... Feelings. They got in the car, and made the 2 hour drive home. Raven fell asleep on Beast Boy's almost immediately, to which he blushed, and everyone else smiled. Beast Boy carried her to her room, not wanting to wake her, and smiled, at how amazing this girl was.

**Raven has to sort her feelings for Beast Boy... What will she do when she does? By the way, I'm thinking of making a Powerpuff Girls parallel to this story. (; Should I? I will anyways. :p This story is only gonna be a couple more chapters, do you like it so far? :D Ok, I'll update ASAP. Sorry it took a few days, I was exploring iOS 7 and kept forgetting to finish this chapter. . Ok, till next time!**


	4. Aftermath

**Sorry It's sort of been a while! I've been kind of busy, it's my senior year in high school so I've got to keep my grades up! Btw, I'm 17, how old are you guys? ^-^ Ok, on with the story! this May or may not be the final chapter, I haven't decided. This is a fairly short story, i know. :( Disclaimer: I actually do own the teen titans. Beast Boy and Raven make out on the couch every day while nobodies watching. Robin finally grows some balls, and asks Star to be his girlfriend. Cyborg is not forever alone, he dates Bumble Bee! Just kidding. Sorry guys, but I do not own the Teen Titans :( **

**On with it!**

Raven didn't remember going to sleep. How did she get to her room? The events of the previous night flooded to her mind. She blushed, which she found herself doing far too often lately. It's not like she liked him or anything... They only went as friends! He was just her friendly teammate, who just so happened to be very nice, attractive (she couldn't deny, the boy had gotten some serious muscle over the years), funny...On occasion..., understanding, sweet, and oh who was she trying to fool? It's was only a crush. Nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like she had to do anything about it. Right? However, ignoring the situation entirely would be immature. On the other hand, he probably doesn't even like me, Raven argued with herself in her mind.

She decided to go make herself a cup of tea, to relax. No one should be awake yet anyways, it's only 6:30. Once she was done making her tea, she say on the sofa and started to read. Once she was into her book, she didn't notice any one else enter the room. "Morning Rae." She jumped. "Good morning Beast Boy." She said, going back to her book. He sat down next to her, and watched her. It made her uncomfortable.

"So pretty..." He said, so softly that Raven was sure she wasn't supposed to hear him. "W-what?" She said, immediately regretting even acknowledging that she had heard anything. "Oh what? No-nothing. That... Plant, over there. It's... It's really pretty." Raven almost laughed at his pathetic cover up, except she was trying not to turn red, and said, "Right. That's one nice plant." Beast Boy laughed nervously, "So whatcha reading?" Raven almost forget she was even reading. "Wuthering Heights." (A/N Completely random pick, btw, it's just the book im reading right now) "is it good?" Beast Boy asked, seeming genuinely curious, much to Raven's surprise. They started a decent conversation about her book, and the types of books she liked to read, eventually moving on to Beast Boys favorite movies, and didn't even notice the other Titans enter the room.

"What are they even talking about?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"I don't know, man. It's weird, I mean sure they've gotten closer, but this is just weird." They stood by the door, so Beast Boy and Raven didn't see them.

"I think it's glorious. Isn't it obvious our friends show romantic interest in eachother?" Star whispered. Robin and Cyborg raised an eyebrow at eachother.

"We always knew BB had a thing for her, but do you really think Raven would like him like that?" Cyborg whispered back.

"Well, I don't know, I've never seen her so interested in anyone else's conversations. Maybe she does." Robin contemplated.

"I believe they are talking about... movies?" Starfire said, slightly confused.

"But Raven is never interested in the movies any of us watch!" Robin countered, also confused."

"When do you think they'll notice we're standing here?" Cyborg asked, slightly amused.

*back to ravens point of view*

Raven had sensed the others at the door long ago, and she was sure Beast Boy had too, but they were to into there conversation to really care.

"Good Morning friends!" Starfire annouced, revealing there precsence.

"Oh hey Star." Beast Boy said sounding a little sad, because they were interrupted.

Star looked a little... Suspicious. "Friend Robin and I will be leaving for the entire day, and we will not return until very late!" Starfire announced, much to Robins surprise. Starfire gave Cyborg a look, which Cyborg did not quite understand. Starfire took Robin by the hand and yelled, "WE WILL BE LEAVING SHORTLY." And then, "Friend cyborg, i have made you something, please follow me!" Cyborg looked at Starfire suspiciously, and followed her.

"Cyborg you must leave at once!"

Cyborg raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"We have to let friends Beast Boy and Raven be alone so that they can do the sorting of the feelings!" Star said, as if it was obvious.

"Um Star? What in the world are you talking about?" Robin said. "Robin they must not take as long as we did to do the kissing!" Robin blushed, and Cyborg laughed.

"Well we shouldn't rush them into anything... We don't even know if they like each other." Robin said, not wanting to make two of his teammates and closest friends rush into anything. He knew how awkward that could be.

"Weeeell, technically we aren't rushing them into anything, we're just leaving, and we do know that BB likes Raven, he always has."

Rovin still looked skeptic, "I don't know... Has he ever actually admitted that, though?"

"He admitted it to me about a month ago." Cyborg said, a little proud to be Beast Boys best friend in the house.

"Ill leave after you guys do, so it doesn't look suspicious." Cyborg spoke again.

Robin sighed, "Guess it couldn't hurt."

An hour after Robin and Starfire left, Cyborg turned to his two other teammates, "I'm bored outta my mind, so I'm gonna go see if Bumblebee wants to go out. I think I'm gonna ask her out today." Cyborg said, genuinely nervous, deciding that maybe Beast Boy would gain confidence if he saw other people getting courage.

"Oh? Good luck, then. You two make a... Cute couple." Raven said, she was always nicer to Cyborg than her other teammates, he was like an older brother to her.

"Yeah dude, that's great!" Beast Boy said, knowing how much Cy liked Bee.

"Thanks ya'll!" Cyborg ran off to call Bee, and left within 40 minutes.

"Alright you two, I'm off! I'll be back later tonight! I might stay over at the Titans East tower tonight, so maybe I won't be back tonight actually." Cyborg told Raven and Beast Boy.

"Why are you staying the night over there?" Raven asked.

"um... i... Bumblebee asked if I could... Repair something!" Cyborg said, blushing.

Beast Boy smirked, "Yeah, suuuuure. Have fun 'repairing things'."

Cyborg blushed, and before he could embarrass himself further, rushed out of the tower.

"So what do you wanna do? We've got the tower to ourselves for the rest of the day, and it's only 2! Lets do something! We could throw a party! Or something!" Beast Boy said To Raven.

"I don't really do parties." Raven said, monotonously. Beast Boy smiled, "You seemed to be having fun last night. But a party would be too messy anyways, plus I'm sure you're all partied out. Let's watch a movie!"

Raven showed a hint of a smile at his consideration, "Yeah. What movie?"

Beast Boy ran to his room, and came back with 3 different movies. "I've got Insidious, Aladdin, and Peter Pan, the live action one that was made in 2003." Raven raised an eyebrow, "Those are some... Interesting options." Beast Boy smiled, "Were gonna watch all of them! You're gonna need Peter Pan and Aladdin to recover from Insidious! That movie is insanely scary!"

"We'll see."

Insidious was, in fact, extremely scary, and Raven was trying not to hide under her hood. It was even scarier than the last scary movie they watched... That one didn't turn out very well... She knew that wouldn't happen again since she accepted fear.

Beast Boy was watching Raven in amusement, who had her hood up to her eyes, and looked like she was trying her hardest not to seem afraid. He turned his head back to the movie, and only just noticed her scoot closer to him. If he moved over just slightly, their arms would be touching. He wasn't even really paying attention to the movie anymore. Raven, on the other hand, had her eyes glued to the screen, widened in terror. She jumped suddenly, ending up very close to Beast Boy. A lamp nearby exploded.

Beast Boy thought she looked adorable, hidden in her cloak, so close to him. He turned his attention back to the movie. 45 minutes later, at a particularly horrifying part, both Raven and Beast Boy jumped, and Raven hid her face in the nearest thing to her, which just so happened to be Beast Boys chest. She would've been embarrassed if she wasn't so scared. A light bulb blew up in the kitchen. She didn't wanna blow up the whole house, and her cloak might as well have been gray she was so uncharacteristically frightened, which was her reasoning for yelling, "turnitoffturnitoffturnitoff!" into Beast Boy's chest.

"Ok!" Beast Boy said, also terrified. He turned off the movie and Raven sat up, straightening herself out. "Lets watch one of those other movies." She said, wanting to get her mind off of that horrifying movie.

They watched Peter Pan in silence, Raven enjoyed this movie, surprisingly, and then once it was finished they started Aladdin. Halfway through the movie, Raven fell asleep, resting her head on Beast Boys shoulder. Beast felt himself nod off, and soon enough he fell asleep, resting his head on top of Ravens. About an hour later, Beast Boy woke up, noticed Raven still asleep, and checked the time. It was already 6! They should probably eat Dinner. He slept straight through lunch! He wondered if he should wake Raven and see if she wanted to go eat.

He tapped her shoulder lightly, "Hey Rae, wake up. The movies over." Raven lifted her head, and looked around. "I fell asleep?"

"Haha, yeah, it's ok, I did too. Wanna go get something to eat? It's already 6 o' clock." Beast Boy said. "Sure..." she hesitated, "There's this cafe... It has really good food... We could go there, if you want?" Beast Boy smiled, "Lead the way."

Beast Boy and Raven made there way to a small cafè, which, much to Beast Boys surprise, was really cutesy and girly. It had black and white polka dotted walls, and doilys on every table, and every worker was dressed in 50s style.

"This doesn't seem like somewhere you'd go! I like it. How come you've never told any of us about this place?" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't really want anyone to know about it.. I usually come here alone, the foods great, and the people are really nice. But... I'm making an exception for you. Don't tell anyone else about this place, ok?" Raven said, quietly. Beast Boy smiled, a little surprised, and very flattered, "Wow. That's... Really cool of you. i won't tell anyone. I promise. It'll be like our secret place." He nudged her, and smiled at her.

She blushed, and was saved by a waitress who walked up to their table, "What would you like to order, hun?" She batted her eyes at Beast Boy, and attempted to flirt with him, who paid her no attention. The waitress had long red hair, done up in pin curls, and victory rolls, and a navy blue polka dot dress. She was extremely pretty. "Huh? Oh, um a burger." Raven took her order, and the girl sighed, upset that Beast Boy ignored her advances. They ate, talked, had fun, and their waitress was left disappointed, for Beast Boy didn't even glance her way. He only had eyes for his violet eyed companion.

"That girl seemed to like you a lot." Raven said, as they reached the tower. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't notice." Raven was a little surprised. "Really? She's really pretty." (A/N Rae Rae is getting a little jelly, if you couldnt tell. c;)

"Eh. She's not my type. Besides... I've already got my eye on someone." Beast Boy said, smiling at her mischieveiously. Raven looked at him, "Oh? Who?" She said, trying not to sound too curious, sitting next to him on the sofa. Beast Boy laughed softly, because the beautiful girl in front of him was so clueless. "Well, I'll give you a hint, and maybe you can guess who it is. She's quiet, always has a book in her nose. She's incredibly powerful, and she's so smart. She always has to keep a good hold of her emotions, or else things explode. But I think she's got pretty amazing control of them already. She's beautiful, even if she doesn't see herself that way. Any ideas?"

Raven blushed, completely in shock. "I-um. No idea."What if he was talking about someone else? Oh who was she kidding, she just wanted hear him say it.

"She's got these big, violet eyes, that I just get lost in. She's got beautiful, short, purple hair, and grey skin. She's the shortest member of our team. She's probably the most beautiful person I've ever met. Shes named after a bird. The beautiful Raven. This is incredibly cheesy, but I couldn't keep to myself for much longer. I really like you Raven, I don't know. I've never felt this way before, and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just had to get it off my chest." He looked straight into her eyes, and Raven was speechless. She didn't know what to say. So she did something incredibly reckless, completely ignoring the fact that she needed to control her emotions.

She kissed him.

It felt like an eternity. Neither of them knew how long it had been, 5 seconds, 5 minutes, 5 hours, 5 years? They didn't know and they didn't care. A few lights exploded, leaving them in the darkness, breaking the tension. They laughed. "I have a feeling this is gonna happen a lot." Raven said, giggling. Yeah, you heard me. Giggling. Beast Boy thought it was a beautiful sound.

They decided to watch another movie, since it was too late to do anything else.

Robin and Starfire came home around 11 at night, noticing the broken lights, and before they could ask what happened, Starfire nudged Robin. Beast Boy and Raven were cuddled on the sofa, sound asleep. Starfire smiled, and Robin kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "Looks like you were right."

All was well.

**A long chapter! This is the end! **

**I like it c: I tried! It was kind of short, I know. But it's my first story, and I had fun writing it! Like how I made this chapter way longer than the other ones? (; Until my next story, (which will probably be a Powerpuff girls story), Goodbye! Also I don't own any of the movies previously mentioned, only the plot & the cafe was also my idea ^-^ K bye guys!**

**-Matty.**


End file.
